Haven High
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Cassie Sullivan is new to Haven High. She meets Evan Walker, and finds herself falling for him. But does Evan feel the same way about Cassie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n: hey people. I got this idea awhile ago, and prewrote two of the chapters. After I post the second one, I don't know whether or not to finish. Anyway, enjoy chapter one of Haven High!

Emmabeth.

Chapter one: Cassie

The alarm goes off. I roll over and throw it at the wall. I quickly roll out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and a tee that says "TOPS!" on it. It's the logo of my favorite band.

I pull my long, curly, strawberry blonde hair back into a ponytail, then pound downstairs. I am most definitely not a morning person, and it shows.

My brother is sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal,

"Hey Punk!" I say, tazzling his hair.

He tries to dodge, but I'm too quick. I grab a muffin from the counter.

"who's driving you to school?" I ask.

"Daddy." Sammy answers.

"well, hate to break it to you, but Dad's already left."

"shit! Um…. Oops. Pretend you didn't hear that." He says.

I laugh. "You're good. Let's go dumbass."

Sammy laughs, and I help him into my car. I pull out, turning on Twenty One Pilots. I reach the elementary school, and park, so I can take Sammy in to class.

a/n: Hey people. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fan fic. Please review and let me know, as I will only continue past chapter two, if I get some reviews asking me to. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Evan POV

a/n: Hey party people! You hate me right? I **don't** blame you. I'd hate me if I were you. It took me so long to get chapter two written. Sorry. Next time updates won't be so spread out. Hopefully. We'll see. I'm trying to update more frequently, but I don't know. I have tons of fan fics I'm trying to update. So... let me know if you want me to finish this. So I know I'm not wasting my time.

I look up from my locker as Ben Parish comes down the hall talking to someone.

The girl in question stops at the empty locker next to Grace Camour.

 **Poor** girl.

Grace is **such** a bitch.

I mean, come on.

She **bullied** Ringer because she thought Ringer had a crush on me.

Which was **so** not true.

Ringer and I were just good friends.

I had no interest in Grace.

My small friend circle with just me, Ben and Ringer, didn't need a bitch like her in it.

The only girl I **ever** liked moved away last fall, and she cheated on me.

I was most definitely **not** going into another relationship with a girl like her.

Lauren Williams.

Such a bitch.

I stare blankly at the new girl as Grace speaks up.

"Okay." she pops her gum.

"I'm Grace. Ground rules. You can come to your locker before second fourth and six periods. I get to come during first, third, fifth and seventh. Stay **away** from Evan Walker. He's **mine."**

The new girl rolls her eyes.

"Cassie. I am **so** glad to meet you. Okay... so here goes. Number one: my locker is right next to yours, true, but I can come and go **anytime** I dam well please. Number two, I can and **will** associate with anyone who I feel like associating with. And number three, I am **not** going to be in your little possy. I'm **not** that type of girl. So... if you don't mind all that, we'll get along **great.** If not, well, I'll show you what this Cincinaddi kid is made of."

I smirk.

Someone **finally stood up to that bitch.**

 **Cassie seems like a person that could potincially join our small friend circle.**

 **a/n: So… if you want to hear my list of excuses read the next paragraph. But there are a lot.**

 **I was sick the week after I posted the first chapter, then we had to go out of town for five days, then I had school and homework and swim, and that weekend I had a friend over, and we had Dad's team over, and more school and stuff, and then I had to take exams. So… I know that was a run on sentence, but oh well… I'm sorry, but it's getting late, and I'm tired. See ya!**

 **Emmabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

a/n: Hey party people! I'm back. So, I figured I'd update this. So, without further ado, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Am I a dude? No?Then I have no rights to the 5th Wave.

Chapter three:

Cassie POV

Grace stands there stunned, then steps forward. I hold up my hands, getting in position for a fight. I hear another girl gasp, and look over to see Ben putting his arm around her.

As it turns out, Grace is the champion fighter of haven High. This would've been nice info to have before I charge into battle. It would've let me know that it will be slightly harder to beat the shit out of her. Hard, but not impossible.

I still get her down in about ten minutes, and just leave her there, walking off to class. Everyone starts clapping when I open the door. I smile, and someone runs over to me. She has long dark hair that goes down to her butt. She's pretty.

"Hi. I'm Ringer. That's Ben, and that's Evan." She says as she leads me to a table. I nod and sit down. The other two kids wave at me, then go back to whatever they were doing before I joined their group. Except I notice Evan's eyes on me. There just little glances, but I can tell that he's looking at me. I don't know why, but I'm determined to find out.

a/n: So, short chapter, I know. But I will have the next one out soon. See ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
